Known methods and apparatuses for securing loads or cargo to platforms or pallets commonly utilize either cargo nets or tensioned straps. Cargo nets generally confine the majority of the surface area of a load (thanks to the net-like structure of the mechanism), but typically cannot be tensioned, and if necessary, re-tensioned, so as to fully secure and immobilize the load, which may vary in shape and size. As a result, the load may shift prior to or during transport. Moreover, cargo nets are typically not capable of substantial internal adjustment (i.e., the cross-points of the net are sewn or tied together). As a result, different sized cargo nets may be required for various shaped or sized loads.
On the other hand, individual straps may be tensioned to fully secure and generally immobilize a load as the whole, but typically cannot generally confine a majority of the surface area of a load, which may vary in shape and size. As a result, free or hanging portions of the load not in direct contact with a tensioned strap may shift prior to or during transport. Thus, to eliminate any potential shifting of a load (or portions thereof), which may vary in shape and size, it may be desirable to provide a strap connector for use with straps to enable an adjustable net-like system of tensioned straps, akin to a cargo net.